thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enika Caedes
Remember, Enika Caedes belongs to Mel. Please refrain from any unauthorized editing or usage. Information Basics Name: Enika Caedes. She has also used two aliases, Haven Harkness and Nomis Mandacium. Age: Enika is currently 18 years old, born on February 19. Gender: Enika is female. District: She has lived in District 10 her whole life. Token: A small pig figurine. It was a gift from her father. Alliance: Enika will either go solo or join 1-2 other tributes. Strengths: Enika is very cunning, deceiving many people among her lifetime. Along with that she's quite resourceful. Finally, Enika is great at taking care of herself. Her parents were often occupied with her 2 younger siblings, so she took it upon herself to get money, food, clothing and more. Weaknesses: Enika's biggest weakness is likely the fact that she's a huge procrastinator. She's also pretty stubborn. Enika doesn't let people tell her what to do, nor listens to what they need to say if it's not what she thinks. Lastly, she could really work on her weaponry skills. Her knowledge mainly comes from the few times she's used weapons to slaughter animals and training. Fears: Enika has nelophobia, the fear of glass. She's worried about glass shards harming her. Also, Enika has had a mild fear of horses ever since she was bucked by one. It doesn't have a very big impact on her life, but she's cautious around them. Weapon(s) of choice: Enika isn't the best with weaponry, but she'd likely be somewhat decent with a butcher knife. She has used it a few times to slaughter animals on her parent's farm. Appearance: Enika isn't someone who would stand out in a crowd. She has honey blonde hair, slightly faded from the sun, and eyes the color of cocoa. Her skin is lightly tanned with freckles dotting down from her nose to her cheeks. She has a slim nose, pointed somewhat diagonally. Enika stands at about 5'6" and weighs only 109 pounds. Personality: If Enika could be summed up with a single word, it would likely be timid. She doesn't talk much for many reasons, including mild trust issues and the fear of embarrassing herself. Enika often wishes she could get the courage to start conversations, but usually chickens out before she can say anything. Along with that, Enika can seem far too envious. She's always wanted to be whatever she wasn't, like one of the popular girls at her school or a millionaire. In fact, she'd do almost anything to live one of her dreams. Next, Enika is very bright, which contributes to her resourceful and cunning personality. TBC Strategies Public Training: For most of the training, Enika attempt to figure out which plants are edible and which ones aren't. She'll also work on survival skills, such as how to find food and water, and practice with weaponry. Private Training: Interviews: Bloodbath: Games: Relationships Backstory My biggest wish would be for a normal life; normal friends, normal family, normal everything. But that's not going to happen, for I have sold my soul to the devil and I fear I can't get it back. I'll leave it up to you to decide if he's real or not. But I have met him; his name is Sethios. We were both twelve when we met. Sethios came to my school about a month after our first Reaping. We were naturally drawn together due to how similar our personalities were. That, and the fact we were the only people in our grade without friends. However, when I look back on Sethios something about him seemed a bit eerie. I can't put my finger on what it was. But I was super ignorant at the time, so I didn't notice anything. TBC Notable Hunger Games N/A Trivia Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:Unfinished Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:MelNeedsFriends's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters